Dragon Ball Reincarnation
Foreword I would like to thank various users such as RFyle11. I used many characters that weren't my own and I would like to let them know that they can disown any events in which i've used their characters. DBR is basically the events taken place in the DBZ Universe but from the view of a different person case in point Arashi. If any math/canon errors occur let me know because I like feedback and Im not perfect. Note to avoid potential moments where the content seems to pornographic I simply write greet '''or '''greeted '''in bold letters. '''_____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Arashi Formula The following is step by step instructions on how to create Arashi using a Dragon Ball Creation game I found. Or just consult me for it 1. Follow this Link http://www.y8.com/games/Dragon_Ball_Z_Dress_Up '''2. Go to the bar where it says "Hair" and click it 4 times. ' '3. Edit the face to your liking ' '4. There should be no undershirt ' '5. There should be no wristbands ' '6. Go to the bar where it says "Tops" and click it 4 times ' '7. Go to the bar where it says "Bottoms" and click it 6 times ' '8. Go to the bar where it say "Suits" and click it 4 times ' '9. Go to the bar where it says "Gloves" and click it 6 times ' '10. Go to the bar where it says "Wings" and click it once (optional) ' '11. Your done ' '''_____________________________________________________________________________________________' In The Begining.... This is the time of great turmoil between the Saiyan race and Frieza. Fasha gives birth to Arashi on Age 730 a mere week before the death of Planet Vegeta. Both Prince and King Vegeta scan Arashi's power level and deem him a elite Saiyan. The father Tora watches on as Arashi is placed in the Saiyan nursery. The two leave the hospital to aid their comrade Bardock. On the third day Arashi's power level was scanned at 8,784 to the shock of all. Not being too much of a nuisance they decided to let Arashi live and benefit the Saiyan Army. Four days later would be the end of Arashi. His parents were slaughtered by Frieza's men and Frieza ultimately destroyed the planet. Gifted Child Arashi was allows to live in Otherworld because of no wrong deeds done to others. Being only a baby Supreme Kai looked after him for a long time. When Arashi grew he started training and meeting other deities and through association earned the name Lord Arashi. He gained a close relationship with Supreme Kai and treated him like a very close friend. After a while Arashi got the chance to live again. If Arashi could complete Snake Way in 11 months he could live. After 16 days of running Arashi grew bored and just flew off the path. He ended up on Earth at the base of Korin Tower. He flew up there and discovered nobody there. He drank the Ultra Divine Water and passed out from its poisonous effects. Due to the powers of the water and his Zenkai Arashi's power grew substantially. Arashi then grabbed a bag of Senzu and went back up the tower. He ended up at Kami's Lookout where he discovers friend Dende keeping watch. Dende,excited notices his halo and offers to heal Arashi. He accepts and they beam to Namek. When they gather the Dragon Balls Arashi shouts his wish out not knowing Namekian language.Dende translates and asks Arashi if he wants anything else. Arashi wishes for the lives of his parents. Both are granted and they go back to the Lookout. Tora and Fasha are there waiting for their son. Fasha immediatelty scolds her son saying he doesn't "look like much". Arashi proves her wrong with the Assault!. Arashi then finds the Daizenshuu Books detailing every technique ever used or innovated. Dende then shows Arashi the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Arashi asks for permission to train in it. Dende agrees. Hyperbolic Time Chamber Arashi went in with his parents and the Book of Daizenshuu. One day Arashi fired a power ball which created a false moon. He glared and became a Great Ape. He attempted escape but failed so he grew frustrated and fell asleep. When he returned to normal Tora cut off his tail but it grew back sometime later. Then one day Tora fired a energy wave at Arashi. He became furious and went Semi-Super Saiyan and attacked Tora,crippling him. Fasha then told Arashi to "go farther" and Arashi became a Super Saiyan. Arashi could tell by his parent's surprise that he had long surpassed them. Arashi tells his parents they taught him nothing and he learned everything by the book. Arashi then wipes out his parents with the Final Shine Attack. Arashi trained more in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for about 30 years. The Arrival of Arashi When Arashi exited the Chamber Dende questioned the whereabouts of Tora and Fasha. Arashi eerily told Dende "they're not with us anymore". Arashi then left the Lookout where Supreme Kai asks him of a favor. Supreme Kai tells Arashi that Pikkon needs help guarding the prisoners of Hell. Arashi accepts and Supreme Kai teleports him to Hell. Hell's Guardian Almost immediately after arriving in Hell Arashi was attacked by Frieza. Arashi countered Frieza's Death Beam with the Flaming Death Ball. All is calm for about 37 minutes until Pikkon is ambushed by Cell. To prove his power Arashi quickly defeats Cell with Galaxy Breaker. Pikkon, unimpressed scoolds Arashi but he cockily says "if you were strong maybe I wouldn't be doing YOUR job". Pikkon in an effort to prove his power locates Nappa and defeats him with the Thunder Flash Attack. Arashi then challenges Pikkon to battle. Pikkon accept and Arashi turns into an Ascended Super Saiyan. Arashi hits the Full Power Energy Blast Volley and Pikkon hits the Double Energy Blast. Arashi hits the Kaio-Ken Finish. Pikkon is knocked to the ground where he fires a Trap Shooter. Arashi dodges it and fires the God Breaker and purposely misses, he then tells Pikkon to "get back to work". Later the psychotic Broly went on a rampage. Arashi was the first to respond and became Super Saiyan 2. Arashi hit the Saiyan Fury Overdrive and Broly hits the Bloody Smash. Arashi counters with the Finger Galick Gun. Broly uses the Planet Geyser and throws Arashi in. Instead of being blown away, Arashi absorbs the ki and jumps out of there. Arashi then hits the Genocide Breaker, which injures Broly severly. Arashi then goes over to Broly and uses Energy Absorbtion to drain his ki. This is how Arashi learned Super Saiyan 3. Otherworld Tournament Arashi went to Supreme Kai and told him the deed was done. Supreme Kai then asked if Arashi had any intrest in the Otherworld Tournament. Arashi agrees but points out that he is alive. Supreme Kai then goes to Grand Kai himself and asks for persmission for Arashi to enter. Grand Kai agrees on the condition that Arashi wear weighted clothing. All is agreed and Arashi goes back to train for the Otherworld Tournament. He trained vigorously in a mountain range and then fell asleep. When he awoke he was a Full Power Super Saiyan. When the Otherworld Tournament came he faced Captain Ginyu. Arashi defeated him easily with a Flying Kick. Next Arashi digressed to his normal form and faced Cooler next. Cooler hits the Death Chaser and Arashi hits the Another End. Cooler fires the Death Flash but Arashi matches it with the Crimson Galick Gun. The blast knocks Cooler into the ceiling resulting in a win for Arashi. The next round Arashi faced Dodoria. He immediately hit the Dodoria Head Breaker but Arashi hits the Dirty Fireworks and then the Final Revenger. Dodoria forfeits in tears. Then Arashi faces Android 19000. 19000 hits the Cybernetic Pain but Arashi hits the Atomic Blast. After 19000 hits the Bionic Punisher Arashi encases him in a ki orb and plays with it in a basketball like fashion before blasting it into the ceiling. In the finals Arashi had to face Bojack. He hits the Chaotic Tyrant and Arashi hits the Brave Punisher. When Bojack got frustrated he transformed into Full Power Mode. Arashi hits the Explosive Combination and Bojack gives up. Grand Kai congratulates Arashi and takes him to his planet Grand Kai's Training In his first method of training Grand Kai told Arashi to break barriers by staying at his peak for 48 hours. After 48 hours Grand Kai created a false moon and Arashi stared and became a Golden Great Ape. When they were able to calm him down he became a Super Saiyan 4. Grand Kai then told Arashi to train as a Super Saiyan 4 for a full 8 weeks and he would reach another verge. Grand Kai made Arashi leave the planet because he had a "lady" coming over. Arashi decided to look for a fight. He sensed for ki and found Alto Piccolo. Alto asks who he is and Arashi states he shouldn't care. Alto, suspicious fired a Chasing Bullet at Arashi and he hits the Bloody Smash. Alto hits the Mystic Attack and then the Multi Form. Arashi uses the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack to wipe out the extras and fires the Final Galick Cannon, severly injuring Alto. Arashi flies off and senses another power level. It is revealed to be Hail. Arashi believing he can win faces Hail but ultimately loses the battle when his brother Kuriza traps him in an Imprisonment Ball until he runs out of oxygen. Arashi passes out and when he wakes up Hail and Kuriza are gone. When Arashi senses another power level heading towards him it's James. Category:Fan Fiction